Sarek (novel)
| date = 2237, 2249, 2293| stardate = 9544.6| author = A.C. Crispin| published = March 1994| format = Hardback| pages = 275| ISBN = ISBN 0671795619| }} Introduction (blurb) Spock's mother, Amanda Grayson, is dying, and Spock returns to the planet , where he and Sarek enjoy a rare moment of rapprochement. But just as his wife's illness grows worse, duty calls Sarek away - once again sowing the seeds of conflict between father and son. Yet soon Sarek and Spock must put aside their differences and work together to foil a far reaching plot to destroy the Federation - a plot that Sarek has seen in the making for nearly his entire career. The epic story will take the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise]] to the heart of the Klingon Empire, where Captain Kirk's last surviving relative has become a pawn in a battle to divide the Federation...and conquer it. With Sarek's help, the crew of the Enterprise learns that all is not as it seems. Before they can prevent the Federation's destruction, the crew must see the face of their hidden enemy - an enemy more insidious and more dangerous than any they have faced before... Summary Anti-alien prejudices, especially towards Vulcans, have been increasing on Earth, flamed by the Keep Earth Human League. Sarek suspects the cause of this is the Freelans, a species who inhabit a planet in the Neutral Zone and have never let anyone see their appearance, being swathed in protective clothing. Sarek suspects they are actually Romulans. He gets confirmation from their records but has to destroy the evidence in order to evade discovery. Amanda is diagnosed with a terminal illness and Sarek returns home. The Enterprise also arrives bringing Spock, and Sarek takes the opportunity to apprise the crew of his beliefs. He thinks the Romulans have been using Vulcans, born on Romulus to Vulcan captives, to telepathically exacerbate existing hatreds and prejudices, pushing the other species towards war. Peter Kirk, a Starfleet cadet, becomes caught up in the aftermath of a KEHL riot. He attempts to infiltrate them but is quickly discovered and handed over to Kamarag. The Freelans have also exacerbated his hatred towards Kirk for the death of Kruge and he has been gathering Klingon commanders together to oppose Azetbur's policies. One of Kamarag's commanders, Keraz, takes control of the Orion colony Kadura, a Federation protectorate. Sarek is requested to negotiate for the Klingons' withdrawal and leaves Amanda's deathbed to comply, angering Spock. He quickly discovers that the moderate Keraz is coming to his senses without the Freelans' continued influence and the negotiation are concluded swiftly...but not before Amanda dies. The Enterprise sets course for Freelan but Kamarag issues a message asking Kirk to come to him for Peter's release. Kamarag's niece Valdyr has been left in charge of Peter and they fall in love. She opposes Kamarag's treachery so decides to help Peter escape. Kirk, Spock and McCoy also travel to Qo'nos in secret and the five of them escape together, although not before Valydr is injured. Kamarag prepares to invade Federation space with a small Klingon fleet, hoping it will bring other Klingons to him. The Romulans intend to invade once both powers have damaged each other, but the presence of the Enterprise may limit this. Romulan wing commander Taryn, who previously posed as a Freelan, tries to lure them away. Sarek sees through the ruse and he and Spock beam aboard Taryn's ship. Sarek and Taryn end up fighting a duel and Sarek finally triumphs. Knowing the Freelan project is over, Taryn agrees to help repatriate the Vulcan captives there. Sarek also discovers Taryn is himself a Vulcan, captured as a child when his parents' ship was raided. The Enterprise prepares to face Kamarag's fleet alone but ends up being aided by both Taryn's ship and Karez's before the arrival of Klingon ships loyal to Azetbur. Having failed, Kamarag commits suicide, while the KEHL leaders are arrested. Taryn helps the Enterprise retrieve the Vulcans who choose to leave but elect to return to Romulus for punishment and execution. Spock and Sarek reach a rapprochement. References Characters :Kyle Anderson • Azetbur • Mark Beckwith • Pavel Chekov • Darj • Darov • Amanda Grayson • Induna • Jay • Kamarag • • Keraz • James T. Kirk • Peter Kirk • Korrd • Malak • Leonard McCoy • Pardek • Poldar • Ra-ghoratreii • Sarek • Savel • s'Bysh • Montgomery Scott • William Smillie • • Spock • Surev • Taryn • Lisa Tennant • T'Mal • Gordon Twelvetrees • Nyota Uhura • Valdyr • Wurrl • Lance Cartwright • Erika Caymor • • Zefram Cochrane • Devil • Gorkon • Mata Hari • I-Chaya • Idota • Jolana • Kerla • Aurelan Kirk • George Samuel Kirk, Jr. • Winona Kirk • Kruge • David Marcus • Nanclus • Edgar Allan Poe • Rosa • Sakorn • Sekla • • Senkar • s'Kara • Solkar • Stavel • Stavin • Hikaru Sulu • Surak • Sybok • T'Lar • T'Lyra • T'Pau • T'Pring • T'Rea • Treegor • Valeris • Watkins • Patrick West • Otto Whitten Starships and vehicles :aircar • ( ) • • Bobino • • (shuttlecraft) • (Romulan bird-of-prey) • • Zephyr (freighter) the Probe Locations :40 Eridani A/Nevasa • Deneb IV • Earth (San Francisco) • Freelan • Kadura • Klingon Neutral Zone • Patelva • Qo'noS (Du'Hurgh • HatlhHurgh • TengchaH Jav) • Romulan Neutral Zone • T'Rukh/Charis • T'Rukhemai • (the Forge • Plains of Gol • ShiKahr) Alpha Centauri A • Camp Khitomer • Deneva • Genesis Planet • Kenya • Llangon Mountains • Loop Nebula • Paris • Peoria • Praxis • Romulus • Rura Penthe Races and cultures :Deltan • Efrosian • • Human (African • Lakota) • Klingon • Orion • Romulan • Vulcan Andorian • Horta • Tellarite States and organizations :Federation Security Council • Federation Security Office • Federation Security Service • Keep Earth Human League • Klingon Empire • Masters of Gol • Romulan Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Security • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Science Academy Science and technology :blood • communicator • disrupter • holosign • intercom • message pad • phaser • photon torpedo • Reyerson's disease • sensor • shields • tricorder • tri-ox • turbolift • volcano Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • cadet • captain • Chancellor • Commandant of Starfleet Academy • commander • general • High Master of Gol • lieutenant • Praetor Other references :blood oath • • book • boot • bridge • chess • coffee • The Complete Works of William Shakespeare • The Count of Monte Cristo • dagger • Darlavian crystal • The Diary of Anne Frank • espionage • garden • Have Spacesuit, Will Travel • • journal • kahs-wan • katra • Khitomer Conference • Kobayashi Maru scenario • lanka-gar • lirpa • logic • The Merchant of Venice • meteor • neck pinch • pon farr • rock • sehlat • selonite • solarium • stylus • Taka moth • Tasmeen • tekla wood • telepathy • toriatal • T'Relan Award for Excellence in Teaching • The True History of Vulcan • Vadi • Vadia-lya • valit • vrekasht • wedding • Wuthering Heights • xenophobia Information Even though the novel is clearly dated as 2293 and the date of Spock's death is given as 2285 as per the Pocket Books timeline, it is stated on several occasions that Kruge died three years ago. Related Stories Connections * | after= The Ashes of Eden|}} |}} | nextpocket= |}} | nextMB= |}} ---- '2230 | prevdate= | nextdate=Burning Dreams |}} | prevdate=Star Trek V: The Final Frontier | nextdate=Burning Dreams | prevMB=Star Trek'' }} | prevdate=''Yesteryear'' | nextdate=''Last Full Measure'' |}} | prevdate=''Crisis on Vulcan| nextdate=Best Destiny'' | nextMB=''Star Trek'' |}} | prevdate=''Best Destiny'' | nextdate=''The Entropy Effect'' |}} | prevdate="Prodigal Father"| nextdate="The Azphari Enigma"| }} Category:Books Category:Hardcovers Category:TOS novels